Honey Honey
by OUATShipper
Summary: Based on the movie Mamma Mia but will have my own twist! Emma Swan is about to marry the love of her life, Killian Jones, but she still feels like her life is missing something, her father. When she invites the 3 possibilities, love is in the air for more than just Emma and Killian. Bad summary but story will be better, trust me. This will be a CaptainSwan & OutlawQueen fic
1. Chapter 1

**_I've been doing a bit of thinking over the past couple of days and I've decided that I want to write a CaptainSwan/OutlawQueen fic. It's based on the movie Mamma Mia however, this will have my own take on it as well so I hope you enjoy! I do not own either OUAT or Mamma Mia or any of the characters mentioned_**

Emma lay in her bed beside her sleeping fiancé and sighed. He was so good to her, he'd given up everything just to be with her yet Emma still wasn't satisfied with her life. There was something missing. She was twenty-years-old and still didn't know who her father was. Of course, she loved her mother but she would at least like to have an idea of who her dad could be so that's exactly why she stole her mother's old diary. Whilst reading it, she was shocked to discover that, instead of being directed straight to her father, she was given a choice between three men since her mother seemed to have been around a little when she was Emma's age. This, however, did not deter the young blonde from finding out who he was so, instead of asking her mother, she secretly wrote out wedding invitations addressed to the three men. Emma sighed. She kissed Killian on the forehead and made sure he was asleep before she got dressed and slipped outside of their bedroom.

The blonde slowly made her way through the small town with the invitations in her hand, searching for the nearest mailbox. As she stood in front of one, she looked at each individual envelope, reading the names before she sent them away.

"David Nolan... Robin Locksley... And Graham Humbert." She placed them in the mailbox, hoping that they would respond soon.

Emma closed her eyes tightly, her mother would kill her if she found out about any of this but Emma couldn't help it, she thought she deserved to know and she thought that her father should be able to see his daughter get married. She let out a shaky breath, not quite believing that may finally get to meet her father, and turned to get back to her fiancé.

A week later, David Nolan was preparing to catch a boat to a small island called Storybrooke. When he received an invitation to the wedding of Emma Swan and Killian Jones he was beyond confused, he had never met anyone by either of those names but as soon as read where the wedding was, he knew he couldn't miss it regardless of whether he knew the people or not. The blonde man thought back to his first time on the island when he met the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, she never called him by his real name, always Charming because she was so taken by him. David even thought they shared true love, as ridiculous as it sounds, but he had to return to New York since he was already engaged to someone. Of course, he never loved Kathryn just like she never loved him, they were only together because their parents were rich and they wanted to combine their businesses so David, being the good son that he was, felt obligated to propose. But that's not important right now, he had finished packing his suitcase and went outside to hail a cab so that he would make it on time, not that it mattered, he was already running late.

Meanwhile, Graham Humbert found himself in a similar situation, he too had never heard of the names on the invitation but he had to go after seeing that it would be in Storybrooke. The town was a second home to him, when he was younger he travelled there alone and met a woman. He knew that there wasn't any real love between the two but they were together for a short while nonetheless. They even kept in touch for a short while when he left the island but all of a sudden, her letters stopped and he hasn't heard from her since. He thought back to his time on island to see if he encountered anyone by the name of Emma Swan or Killian Jones but he couldn't think of anyone, they were strangers to the Irishman. Graham didn't know why but he felt liked he owed it to Mary Margaret to visit Storybrooke, even if she didn't live there anymore but he wanted to know why the letters stopped all of a sudden. She owed him that much. The bearded man quickly packed the rest of his clothes and went out to his motorbike, trying his best to make it to the boat on time.

Beside the boat that was set to leave for Storybrooke was another smaller yacht. Unlike the other two men, Robin Locksley didn't have to be on time, he owned this yacht so he could leave whenever he wanted. The man basically lived on his boat, if he wasn't there then he was camping with his young son, Robin hated being in the same place for too long, he liked to have his freedom. The brunette man picked up the invitation again, staring at it. He wasn't sure who either of the people were but he loved Storybrooke, there was something about the island that made him feel at home. Maybe it was to do with the young brunette that had showed him around when he sailed there years ago, who knows, it's not like he was in love with her, they were just really good friends. Besides, he knew her heart had already been taken by the time he arrived. However, the two decided that it was best they didn't keep in touch since Robin was constantly travelling and it would be difficult to get letters to him.

"Daddy," his five-year-old son called from the top deck.

"I'm coming, Roland." He shouted back before tucking the envelope back in his pocket and running up to his son, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Are you ready for an adventure?" He smiled.

His son gave him a toothy grin before eagerly nodding. Robin laughed at his boy before kissing him on the head and putting him down, going back to cook breakfast for the two.

Minutes later, two dark haired women were rushing to find seats on the boat that was about to leave at any second. The smaller of the two was struggling to walk because of her high heels, the other woman laughing before she took her arm and guided her to two free chairs. "Regina, I told you not to wear those shoes!" Ruby said laughing.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I am perfectly fine, this death trap just isn't sturdy enough!"

Ruby snorted. "Sure."

Regina shot her a look but didn't say anything; she knew her friend was right. Although she tried her best not to show it, Regina was excited that they were going to be reunited with Mary Margaret. The three had been best friends for as long as they could remember but they rarely saw Mary Margaret now since she moved to Storybrooke shortly after her father died. Her father had left her his hotel, Mary Margaret knew that the population in Storybrooke was next to nothing but she wanted to honour her father so she left her life in New York to start over. When she gave birth to Emma, she asked Regina to be her godmother and every time the older brunette visited them, Emma always got excited. She was definitely the blonde's favourite person to talk to.

Unfortunately, the two men who had been rushing to make the boat had missed it by seconds! David clambered out of the cab and grabbed his bags whilst Graham rushed off his motorcycle, his bag still strapped to his shoulder. The two ran in sync with each towards the edge of the pier, calling for the boat to return. The people on the boat just assumed that they were giving them a send off so they all smiled and returned the wave. The two men finally stopped waving their arms before Graham opened his mouth to speak.

"Shit," he exclaimed.

David still didn't look at the man beside him who was clearly in the same situation as himself. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Before either of the two could introduce themselves to each, a voice called from the only boat left at the pier. "You two headed to Storybrooke?" An obvious British accented man asked.

Both the Irishman and the American turned their attention to the stranger on the boat, the man was practically hanging off the edge, he laughed when neither of the men replied. "I'm Robin Locksley, I'm just about to leave for the island, you can climb aboard if you're going there too. The next boat is tomorrow and it looks like you two really needed to be on that one." He smiled.

Graham and David were conflicted for the same reasons. Neither of them needed to go to Storybrooke, they didn't even know who was getting married but both of them wanted to see the exact same person. They both unknowingly decided at the same time that they were going to take up the stranger's offer. "Sure," they both shouted simultaneously.

Robin furrowed his brow. 'They're strange ones,' he thought before shaking his head and welcoming them aboard.

 ** _Thoughts? Please review, until next time_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own OUAT or Mamma Mia or any of the characters mentioned_**

Mary Margaret took Emma's bug to go pick her two best friends, she couldn't begin to explain how happy she was that they could make it, especially Regina, she knew how busy how life could get but she knew that she would put everything on hold for her goddaughter. The short haired brunette could see the ferry arriving as she parked the car, quickly getting out to go stand at the beginning of the pier. She didn't want to seem overly eager so she thought she'd hang back until she saw Regina and Ruby get off the ferry. As soon as she saw them, her smile almost split her face as she enthusiastically waved at them before rushing towards them.

The two women waved back and rushed to meet Mary Margaret in the middle, Ruby got ahead of Regina as the smaller woman's high heel came firing off as soon as she tried to break into a sprint so she was currently hopping around trying to get her shoe back on. The three women were finally reunited after many years. Other passengers from the boat glared at them as well as gave them strange looks as the women jumped and screamed excitedly.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you guys again!" Mary Margaret was clearly the most excited.

The three shared a quick moment of catching up before they headed towards the bug with their suitcases in tow, Mary Margaret in the middle as she wrapped her arms around their waists. She tried to ignore Regina's grimace of the bright yellow car but to be honest, Mary Margaret missed everything about the two women, even if they didn't agree on Emma's choice of car. They drove towards the hotel talking about the blonde and her fiancé before moving on to talk about their own personal lives.

"So, is there anyone special in either of your lives?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh, you know me, I'm never looking to settle down," Ruby winked.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes in a joking manner, she loved Ruby but she just wanted her to find someone and settle down. Regina, however was the opposite of Ruby, she had already been married but she and Daniel decided to divorce only two years ago. They were not on good terms since he went out and tried to take most of her money. Regina has had trust issues ever since. The man was an asshole and neither Mary Margaret nor Ruby were afraid to express their true thoughts on him.

"What about you, Regina? There's going to be a lot of gorgeous men here, maybe you'll find Mr Right." The driver smiled.

Regina scoffed. "I have no interest in men right now, they are the scum of the earth and I would rather live the rest of my life alone than settle down with another pig!" Everyone knew it was a lie but they couldn't blame her for thinking that.

Mary Margaret thought back to a man from her past who was exactly like Regina, he could never stay in one place for too long and claimed he never wanted to settle down with someone other than himself. She thought about how well the two would've got along before shaking the man from her thoughts; he was a lost cause to her now.

"Well I for one couldn't agree more." Mary Margaret's thoughts went back to another man from her past. David Nolan. She was completely and utterly in love with him only to find out he was engaged to someone else back in New York, she hasn't been with another man since him so she knows that he is definitely Emma's father but she hasn't found it in her to tell her daughter, the blonde never seemed interested. "I'm just glad that Emma found one of the good ones."

The three continued their drive but had moved the conversation on to something they preferred. Eventually, they pulled up at the front of the hotel. Mary Margaret smiling when she noticed her future son-in-law standing there waiting for them, he had brought his best friend, August, along to help with the bags. The older woman told him they'd be fine but Killian was a gentleman and was very persistent, he just wanted to make a good impression on the women. She knew he was nervous about meeting them but both she and Emma assured that everything would be fine. He helped the women out of the car before introducing himself, starting with Regina, he instantly knew who she was since Emma would rave about her. He was glad his swan had someone to talk to about things, he knew she always found it hard to open up to her mother.

"You must be Regina. Welcome to Storybrooke, love," He smiled before taking her hand and kissing it. Regina and Ruby noticed that he had an accent on him and that only added to his charm.

"Charmed, Mr Jones, I've heard plenty about you from Emma." She smiled. She was impressed by Emma's choice, he was definitely handsome and from what her goddaughter had told her, he was treating her like a princess and that's all Regina wanted to know. She was glad that Emma had found a man who truly loved her.

Killian winked before moving over to Ruby, this is the one he was worried about meeting. He had heard she was a bit of a... Flirt, to put it politely. He done the same as he had done to Regina except Ruby allowed her hand to linger despite Killian trying to pull his back, of course, she didn't mean anything by it, she just wanted to make him uncomfortable. "And you must be Ruby; I've heard a lot about you, love."

"I'll bet, nothing bad I hope." She jokingly flirted.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, she knew what Ruby was doing and she couldn't help but feel bad for Killian, she knew Ruby was just playing but she also knew how uncomfortable Killian could get around women who constantly flirt with him. "Rubes, leave the boy be." She warned, struggling to lift the heavy suitcases from the back of the bug. 'What the hell is in these?' She thought.

Killian was quick to help her though and was by her side in seconds, taking the suitcases from her and lifting them with ease. "Mary Margaret, let me get those." August just hung back, allowing Killian to do all the heavy lifting for now until his best friend called him over. The man rolled his eyes and picked up one of the lighter suitcases, the two allowing the women to take the lead and walk up the stairs towards the hotel. They knew they were going to be dead by the time they reached the top; the suitcases were heavier than they initially thought. Mary Margaret and her friends walked ahead, admiring the beauty of Storybrooke and continuing their conversation from the car.

By the time they reached the top of the steps, Regina was complaining about how sore her feet were and that she regretted choosing the heels whilst Ruby and Mary Margaret snickered. Killian and August, although they were both extremely athletic, placed the suitcases down and threw themselves against the wall, using it to support them. Just before Regina could complain further, Emma appeared from her balcony, shouting excitedly before running down to greet the women. She first embraced Ruby in a hug.

"Hey, sweetie, god, you've grown since I last saw you," Ruby smiled, cupping the blonde's face.

Emma just laughed and turned to look at Regina, who opened her arms for the blonde with a smile. Emma immediately threw herself into her godmother's arms. The two swayed from side to side as they hugged. "Emma Swan, you get more gorgeous every time we see you. I see we have a lot of catching up to do." The older woman winked and gestured her head towards Killian.

Once the two had pulled away, Mary Margaret came up behind her daughter and hugged her tightly, "My baby girl is growing up."

Emma quickly shook her off, "Please, I'm only getting married!" She laughed before grabbing Killian's hand and dragging him off.

The three women just smiled at each other before August awkwardly interrupted, "Uh, Ms Swan, do you, uh, want me to put these in their rooms?" He asked about the suitcases, dreading the answer.

Mary Margaret just nodded and gave the man a smile before she and her friends walked in the direction of Emma and Killian. "I love it here; it's so romantic, although, why didn't Emma want to get married somewhere else?" Ruby asked.

The blonde's mother looked at her friend. "I don't care where she's getting married, if it was up to me, she wouldn't be getting married at twenty!" She said in a joking tone but each of the women knew she was serious about it.

Regina decided to lighten the mood up a little, "I married at twenty and that turned out well for eighteen years."

"You hated Daniel." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"That doesn't mean the sex wasn't good!" Regina winked as the three women laughed. They all know that Regina and Daniel were in love to begin with but once they had passed five years of marriage, everything went downhill for them.

As they laughed at Regina's joke, they didn't realise that Emma had actually heard them and tried her best to look disgusted and annoyed but they could see straight through her. Killian held the blonde in arms, locking her in a loving embrace. "Don't worry, Swan, I would go to end of the world for you... Or time... And our sex will still be out of this world no matter what." He winked.

Emma smiled at his words, she loved that she and Killian could joke about their relationship, they had so much in common with each other, from the moment they met, Emma knew they were destined to be together. The young couple gazed into each other's eyes before they both leaned in for a gentle kiss. Unfortunately for them, they were broke apart by Mary Margaret clapping at them.

"Hey, hey, enough of that! You're getting married, I'm sure you can control yourselves for one day!"

The couple blushed. Killian gently pushed the stray hairs that had fallen over Emma's face and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, love." He smiled before heading back to help August, that is if the man hadn't already passed out. Emma watched him walk away, a fond smile on her face.

"Miss Swan, I believe now would be the perfect time to do that catching up I was talking about." Regina told her.

Emma blushed again, she knew her godmother was going to interrogate her about Killian, he was her first serious boyfriend, actually he was her first boyfriend period, and she knew for a fact that Regina would be interested to hear about the man who had captured the blonde's heart. However, Emma had something of her own to ask the older woman so she quickly kissed her mother on the cheek and said goodbye to her and Ruby before taking Regina into her bedroom. "Regina, I have a secret and I really need to talk to you about it."

Regina was instantly worried. "Emma Swan, if you tell me you are pregnant you won't have to worry about your mother killing you because I will do it for her. Twice. And then I'll go after that fiancé of yours!" She threatened.

Emma's eyes widened. 'Shit, that's totally not it at all!' The blonde thought. She put her hands up in front of her and shook her head, "I am not pregnant! Actually, I, uh, I invited my dad to my wedding." She confessed.

'Wait, Mary Margaret told her?' Regina was confused. "I thought you didn't know who your father was."

Emma looked her in the eyes before continuing, "I don't but I, uh, I read mom's diary and I have three possible father's. I was hoping that you might know who he is so that way, he can walk me down the aisle and I can have the perfect wedding with the perfect family." She hoped.

Regina was still confused, she thought the blonde said she had already invited him so why was she asking Regina if she knew who the father was. 'This is bad.' The realisation began to kick in as she asked the question she was afraid of hearing the answer to. "Which one did you invite?"

The blonde bit her lip. "I may have sent an invite out to all three."

Regina was shocked, although she didn't know the identity of Emma's father, she knew this was bad on so many levels. Obviously, Mary Margaret didn't know otherwise she would have said something by now never mind the fact that she would have completely flipped her shit if she knew that three of her former lovers were returning to the island. Her friend had told her about the three men but she never went into all the details about them, all she knew was that Mary Margaret had three male friends at around the same time; she never determined what her relationship with any of them was but she would mention this one guy more than the others. Apparently she really fell for him but it turned out her Prince Charming had already found his princess. Regina didn't know what to do here so she just went with the first thought that popped into her mind.

"I have to go, Em. I'll, uh, we'll speak about this later and for the love of god, do not tell your mother! No matter what, do not tell her!" Regina firmly told her before leaving the room.

 ** _Don't worry guys, the OutlawQueen interactions will come soon! Please leave a review, thank you, until next time_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters! I'm not sticking to the movie 100% but there are some similarities. I know Graham hasn't been doing much in this fic yet but don't worry, that will change! This chapter has a little bit of HookerQueen friendship, I've always thought they would make a great team since they're very similar, but if you're not a fan of them even as friends I hope it doesn't put you off reading this story, please enjoy! Oh and I do not own OUAT or Mamma Mia or any of the characters mentioned_**

"So, what's bringing you two to Storybrooke?" Robin asked as he took a seat beside the two men.

"Wedding, although, I've actually never met the bride or the groom." David replied. Graham nodded in agreement.

Robin looked at them before saying the same thing. He found it rather odd that all three men had found themselves in the exact same situation. "Why are you going if you've never met them?"

"There's someone I need to fix things with." David smiled sadly.

"It's a beautiful island so why would I waste that opportunity." Graham partially lied, that wasn't the only reason he was going but he didn't feel like getting into his story about how his pen pal stopped writing to him, he had an image to uphold.

"Indeed it is." Robin smiled.

The three men spent the rest of their time on the boat getting to know each other a little better, finding each other more tolerable than before. Even Roland was getting involved and playing with David, the boy was extremely shy and rarely ever spoke to anyone he didn't know but Robin was glad he was having a good time. The island soon came into view for the sailor as he tried to tell Graham how to navigate the ship. The Irishman was obviously struggling and it didn't look like he was going to get the hang of it any time soon so David took over, turned out he was a natural.

Meanwhile, Regina was still unsure on how to deal with Emma's situation. She didn't want to disappoint her by telling her that not even she knows who her father is but she also didn't want to give her false hope, this is the type of situation Regina would go to Mary Margaret about but for once, she had to figure it out on her own. The brunette made her way towards the top of the cliff that overlooked the beautiful ocean, granted there wasn't actually anything to see but when the sun was setting it would be the most romantic thing. Unfortunately, it was only noon and there was no romance in Regina's life. What she didn't expect was to be followed up there, jumping when a male voice came from behind her.

"You alright, love?" It was Killian. She looked at the younger man and noticed the concern in his eyes, he could see that something was bothering her and, on top of that, he could see her pacing back and forth from his place on the hotel roof so he decided to check on her. To be honest, he just wanted to make a good impression on Regina; he knew how important she was to Emma.

She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded her head. "I'm fine, Mr Jones, it's just this heat."

He saw right through it, after being with Emma for three years he was able to tell when someone was lying. "Please, call me Killian. Are you sure? If you don't mind me saying, you don't look alright. I noticed that you went to speak with Emma, is she okay?" His concern for his fiancé evident in both his eyes and his voice.

"No, Emma's fine." She smiled but she noticed something different about him, she knew exactly was on his mind. "Killian, you don't need to worry about impressing me. You make Emma happy and that gets you a mark in the hero column." She told him.

Killian let out the breath he had been holding, he wasn't sure what the older woman thought of him and that made him nervous. He liked her, he really did, and he knew exactly why she was chosen to be Emma's godmother over Ruby. Before he could continue their conversation, he was distracted by a yacht that appeared to be sailing towards the dock, Killian knew there weren't any tourist trips or anymore boats due to arrive at the island, which only confused him further. Regina noticed that the man was now paying attention to something out in the ocean so she turned to see what was holding the man's confused gaze.

"Excuse me, love, but I have to what's going on down there." He smiled at her.

Regina knew that Storybrooke rarely got any visitors and she was sure that the next boat to the island wasn't until Monday so why was there another boat arriving? Her eyes widened as she realised that the men Emma had secretly invited were most likely on that boat, it only made sense. She couldn't let Killian know about this, what if he told Mary Margaret? Regina had to act fast if she wanted to keep Emma's secret.

"Actually, Killian, do you mind the company? I just feel that we should get to know each other before the big day." She wasn't lying but she was also only saying that so he would agree to her going with him, luckily for her, he did.

Killian gave her a small smile; he was so used to doing these things alone so when Regina offered to go with him, he was more than happy to accept. He liked the woman and he knew that Emma would be happy to know that they were getting along well. The two made their way towards Killian's truck and drove down the dirt road. It wasn't ideal for Regina but she made do, she was trying to save Emma's ass after all. However, she wasn't expecting Killian to be so... Shy. He had every quality a woman looked for in a man yet he was afraid he wasn't enough for Emma, although Regina assured him that they were an ideal couple, the man was still nervous. That made Regina smile, she liked that he was genuine about his feelings towards her goddaughter; this one wouldn't break her heart. After what started off as an awkward drive, Regina and Killian found themselves enjoying each other's company, what surprised them most was that they had so much in common. As they reached the pier, they spotted three men dragging their suitcases along behind them whilst one of them carried a young boy in his arms; they were heading along the pathway that would take them straight to the hotel. Killian slowed down the car, he contemplated honking the horn but he didn't want to startle them, particularly the child. He pulled the car to a halt and both he and Regina got out, walking towards the strangers.

Regina immediately knew that she was right when she thought they were the men Emma had invited, she had to distract Killian somehow and stop him from finding out the truth.

"Excuse me," Killian shouted to get their attention. The three men turned to see who had called on them, "Apologise if I sound rude but what are you doing on the island?"

The three men looked at each other, waiting to see who was going to respond first. Robin decided to take the plunge. "Well, each of us received an invite to the wedding of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. Do you happen to know either of them?"

Regina was beginning to panic; she needed to think of something now. Killian was moments away from discovering what Emma was up to.

"I am Killian Jones. Who invited you to my wedding?" The younger man asked, just as confused as he was when he initially saw their boat.

This was it. Regina had finally thought of something, it wasn't perfect and it probably wasn't going to work but hey, at least she's got something. "I did." She spoke up.

Killian gave her a funny look, as did the three men. Regina made eye contact with Robin and tried to subtly get him to go along with her plan. Robin knew that something was wrong and that the beautiful brunette in front of him was trying to get his attention. He picked up on it quickly and went along with her.

"Their old friends of ours and I decided that I wanted to surprise Ruby and Mary Margaret by inviting them. Of course, neither of them know so I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about it, please." She said convincingly.

David and Graham gave each other strange looks behind Robin's back, they had no idea what he was doing and they had no idea who this woman was but it appeared that she was trying to help them out. Regina looked at Killian and put on her best fake smile, fortunately for her, he bought it.

"Of course, love. Do you, uh, want to catch up with them? You can take my truck if you want? I don't mind the walk." He asked politely.

The woman knew she would have to inform the three men about what was going on and Killian had just given her the perfect opportunity to do so, however, she was unsure on what to do. She didn't just want to force Killian to walk all the way up that hill alone. Killian noticed her confliction and chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said as he gave her keys and began walking up the hill, smiling at the men as he passed them.

As soon as he was far enough, Robin turned back to Regina, holding the sleeping Roland tightly in one arm before extending his other to Regina. "Robin Locksley." He smiled.

Regina couldn't help but notice his cute little dimples when he smiled, not to mention the fact that she adored his British accent. She smiled back and shook his hand. "Regina Mills."

They both let their hands linger a little longer than necessary, David and Graham feeling awkward in the background as they noticed that the two were both immediately taken by each other. David let out a cough so they would notice his and Graham's presence. The two blushed and let go of their hands.

"I'm sorry but what was that back there?" The American asked.

Regina looked at him, now she had some explaining to do. Of course, she wasn't going to tell them about the whole father thing but she at least had to tell them why she was covering for them. "How about I fill you in when we're in the car?"

David opened his mouth to protest but Robin jumped in. "Of course, milady, lead the way." He smiled at her.

Regina returned the smile before leading the men to the truck, allowing them to load their bags into the back. After Robin gently placed Roland into the seat in between David and Graham, he sat in the front passenger seat beside Regina. There was something about this woman, he liked her, he knew that, but he couldn't help but think that maybe there would be something more to it than just an attraction, unaware that Regina was thinking the exact same thing. At that moment, both Robin and Regina knew that this trip was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 ** _What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts, thank you for reading, until next time_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to post this, I've been extremely busy with personal things and haven't been able to upload a lot of my stories for a while so for that I apologise! Anyway, here's chapter 4 and I still don't own OUAT or Mamma Mia, please enjoy!_**

"So, let me get this straight, this Emma Swan invited us here for her wedding so that we could surprise Mary Margaret?" David asked in confusion.

Regina rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses and nodded, this guy knew that something was up but Regina couldn't exactly tell him the truth, not when the other two were with them.

"Why? I just don't get it," he sighed in frustration as he flumped back in his seat.

Regina was beginning to get pissed off with this one; he was far too inquisitive for his own good. Robin, however, could sense that David was frustrating Regina and decided to step in before she ditched him out of the truck.

"Look, mate, we've all had a long day with travelling and what not so why don't we just leave all the questions for the person who invited us." The British said as he softly stroked his sleeping son's curly hair on his lap.

Regina smiled gratefully at the man beside her, she found him way more tolerable than David and he seemed like a good father. Father. There was that word again, one of these men was Emma Swan's father and there was no way of telling which one. From what she has already gathered, Emma could easily be any of theirs and, although she had only just met him, she prayed that it wasn't Robin. It may have sounded selfish of her but she had only met the man not even an hour ago and she could sense that there was a mutual attraction between the two so, hypothetically, if something were to happen between the two of them and it turned out he was her goddaughter's father, she was almost certain that Emma would hate her guts. What if the blonde wanted to try to reunite her parents?

The rest of the drive was spent in silence but as they neared the villa, Regina felt her stomach drop; she didn't think this whole thing through. Where were the three men supposed to go? She couldn't just trail them around the hotel as that would risk everything. Fortunately for her, as she switched the engine off, she spotted Emma carrying boxes of fruit into the back entrance. The men got out of the truck and grabbed their suitcases before they followed Regina towards where Emma was, looking at each other in confusion when they stopped again.

As Emma picked up the last of the boxes, her eyes widened and she dropped the box with a loud thud as she took in the sight in front of her. They must be her possible fathers but why was Regina with them?

"Regina?"

Regina smiled tightly as she went to stand beside the blonde. "Emma, these are the men you invited to your wedding... You know, as a surprise for your mother." She tried to get Emma to play along.

"Oh, right, yeah! Hi, I'm Emma Swan." She noticed that one of the men was holding a small boy in his arms, is it possible that she has a brother?

"Robin Locksley," the Brit said with a toothy grin, she immediately liked this one.

"I'm David Nolan."

"Humbert. Graham Humbert." The Irishman said as though he was in a movie, Graham sat silently throughout the whole drive, he wasn't one for talking but he had a feeling that that was all about to change and he was going to have to make friends pretty quickly.

Regina quickly realised that someone would need to go distract Mary Margaret if Emma was to get the men through the villa without them raising suspicions so the older woman clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Well, I best be going, there are a few things I need to discuss with your mother about tonight but I'll see you soon. Gentlemen," she nodded as she left.

David waited until Regina was out of sight before he spoke again but Emma was quick to interrupt him.

"I've set up a room for you if you'd like to see it, there isn't really anywhere for the little one to play but I can show you the shortcut to the beach, my mom doesn't use it anymore so you wouldn't be interrupted?" She asked, finally acknowledging her possible sibling.

Robin glanced down to his son and smiled, "Thank you, Miss Swan, but right now, I think we all need a bit of a rest." He joked.

Emma smiled. She already liked Robin. The blonde then nudged her head and gestured for them to follow.

Rather than taking them around the front of the resort, she had to take them through the back alleys so that way, Mary Margaret wouldn't know they were there. Every so often Emma would glance back at the three men following her and try to determine which one was her father, she thought that as soon as she spotted him she would know straight away but it wasn't that simple for her, they were all so different yet so similar. She could already tell that Robin was a good guy and a loving father so that put him at an advantage, Graham was too quiet for her to be able to know anything about him but then again, Emma could be quite secretive and quiet at times so it's possibly that she picked that up from him and then there was David, even though she had just met him she could see small similarities between them, however, that didn't mean that he was her biological father. At this point it could be any of them but Emma didn't care, she was just grateful that they all showed up. After walking for a few moments, Roland awoke in his father's arms and took in his surroundings before resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Papa, where are we?" He asked in a small voice.

Emma turned her head and smiled at the boy, he was adorable that's for sure.

"Storybrooke, sleepyhead. Did you have a good nap?" Robin asked.

Roland smiled cheekily and nodded, Emma noticed that he strongly resembled his father; they had the same adorable dimples and toothy smile. She could feel a small pang of jealousy come over her as she listened to the father and son interact, she wasn't going to lie, it hurt witnessing her possible father comforting and hugging his child when she never had that. She was snapped out of her daze as Robin walked a little faster so that they were now walking side by side with David and Graham trailing behind, invested in a conversation about god knows what.

"He's a cute kid," Emma smiled, nodding her head towards the boy in Robin's arms.

Robin smiled back, "Do you have any siblings?"

'It depends on whether you're my dad or not," she thought to herself. "No, my mom always said I was enough for her, it's just been the two of us my whole life."

Robin furrowed his brow. "What about your father?"

Emma looked away before thinking carefully about her answer, "I, uh, he doesn't know I exist."

The Brit smiled sadly at her, he felt a strong sense of sympathy towards the young blonde, he couldn't imagine growing up without a father but he couldn't help but feel angry towards her father for walking out on her and Mary Margaret. Both women deserved so much better.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but how much farther is this place?" David asked from behind them.

Emma suddenly stopped outside of what looked like an abandoned goat house and turned to face the men, "This is it." She said before unlocking the door and leading them upstairs into a large attic. David grimaced at the sight of the place as Robin and Graham chuckled, it seemed as though David grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth and wasn't used to living in such a place. The American watched his two companions follow Emma up a ladder before he scoffed and picked up his bag, trailing behind them. He would just have to make do with this; after all, he just wanted to find Mary Margaret even if he had to sleep in a stack of hay.

 ** _Thank you all for reading, again, sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed this and I'll hopefully be back soon, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts, until next time_**


End file.
